Monkey Hunt
by Sweetn'InnocentNikki
Summary: Jack, Barbosa's monkey has stolen Jack Sparrow's hat. Now the crew of the Pearl, and Will and Elizabeth must hunt down the monkey and recover Jack's hat. WillElizabeth and JackAna-Maria


It all started with the coins and being owned by Barbosa, but now he had gone to far. Jack, Barbosa's pet monkey had stolen Captain Jack Sparrow's hat. His hat! Was there a bigger crime than that? No, I didn't think so. He just goes aboard the Black Pearl and while Captain Sparrow is sleeping he steals his hat. Which is where our story begins.  
  
"Are you with me Mates?" Asked Captain Jack Sparrow. "We must get my hat back. That blasted monkey has stolen me hat. It's time to take it back, it's time to begin the monkey hunt."  
  
"A monkey hunt?" Said Ana-Maria, "What exactly is a monkey hunt?"  
  
"Why luv, we are going to hunt that scallywag down, and get my hat back." Replied Jack with a grin as he raised his rum bottle. "We'll not rest until I have it back."  
  
"He could be any where," said Pintel.  
  
"True", said Jack, "But never fear we will get it back."  
  
"Oh great here we go again", said Ana-Maria with an exasperated sigh.  
  
The entire crew of the Black Pearl began to prepare for the trip to Port Royal where they would pick up Will and Elizabeth to aid in their hunt. They departed from a small village in the middle of the Caribbean and made their way towards Port Royal. A few days later they arrived at their destinations.  
  
"We have docked, now let us go find Will and Elizabeth." Jack said as he drunkenly made his way off of the Black Pearl. Unfortunately he wasn't paying attention to how far away the dock was, he stepped off the Pearl and into the sea.  
  
Jack paddled around the water, in total shock. He Captain Jack Sparrow had fallen into the sea. The captain of the Pearl, had fallen in. After a few moments the rest of the crew realized what happened and went to assist Jack.  
  
"Jack are you alright," asked Ana-Maria. "You really should watch where you are going."  
  
"I was watching and I am fine," retorted Jack.  
  
"Aye you were watching, and you still ended up in the water. Your problem must be worst than I thought." Ana-Maria said with a snort.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking to the Cap'n like that if I were you." Said Gibbs, in effort to divert their attention.  
  
"Stay out of this Gibbs", barked Jack. Then he re-focused his attention on the verbal war going on between him and Ana-Maria. After arguing back and forth for at least another 10 minutes, and declaring neither the victor they proceeded to try and find Will and Elizabeth.  
  
They later found Will at the Blacksmiths fashioning swords out of iron. After a brief conversation between Will and Jack they agreed to met back at the Black Pearl after Will was finished with his new sword. Will was going to pick Elizabeth up and bring her along as well, then they would hear more about Jack's dilemma, which he refused to tell anything about.  
  
A few hours later Will and Elizabeth arrived at the Black Pearl. Both were surprised that Jack was back in Port Royal, but they thought there was probably a good reason behind it. The entire crew was joking around on the deck, well everyone but Jack. He was just leaning against the side and looking morosely over the side.  
  
"What's wrong Mate," asked Will with concern.  
  
"Will! It's good to see you Mate, now we can begin." Jack said, his face brightening. The rest of the crew gather around him and Jack began his spiel. "Now as my crew already knows there was a terrible happening about a week ago. Jack stole my hat."  
  
"Jack, you stole your own hat," asked Elizabeth looking quite confused.  
  
"What, no, no, no Jack, Barbosa's monkey stole it, that blasted beast." Jack said looking frustrated. "Remember he stole the coin and is just a scallywag."  
  
"Oh, I see. Yes I remember him, but how on earth are you going to find him?" Asked Elizabeth, "He could be anywhere."  
  
"Aye, but we will find him, or I be a wench."Responded Jack with a look of defiance in his eyes.  
  
"Wench?" Asked Ana-Maria, "I suggest you re-phrase that."  
  
Jack sighed, "Alright I'll be a monkey's uncle if we don't find it. Satisfied?"  
  
"Aye," replied Ana-Maria.  
  
Then Jack went on and on about how and where they would capture the monkey. He then began to make plans about teams and such. Later after many unnecessary things were said it was decided that Jack, Will, and Elizabeth would be in one group and the rest of the crew would be on the other. 


End file.
